Pour sa mémoire
by Amako-sama
Summary: Oui, elle est morte ta fille Danny. Mais je suis là moi. Alors tu vas te relever, merde, et tu vas l'honorer ta fille. Tu vas vivre pour elle. Parce-que moi je suis là Danny. Et je t'aime. Slash MacDanno.
1. Prologue

Ça avait commencé par un sourire, un frôlement peau contre peau. Deux sous-entendus et demi, un clin d'œil, une caresse ambiguë. Et puis voilà. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ils avaient partagé une voiture, un lit puis un appartement. Ils partageaient toujours une voiture, un bureau, un travail, des amis. Puis ils avaient partagé des rêves, des espoirs.

Un éclat dans le regard, une étincelle dans l'horizon, un reflet de bonheur sur l'émail d'un sourire heureux. Ça avait commencé doucement. Ça s'était poursuivit plus fort. Ça continuait encore, toujours plus beau, toujours plus violent.

Oh, ils s'aimaient. De tout leur cœur même. On les avaient acceptés, ça n'avait rien changé sauf peut-être un nom sur un bail et deux paires de chaussettes en plus dans un placard. Si on devait résumer leur histoire, on pourrait dire qu'ils se sont cherchés, qu'ils se sont trouvés et qu'ils ne se lâcherons plus.

Et puis le drame. Parce-qu'il y en a toujours un, n'est-ce pas ? Parce-que les histoires parfaites, ça n'existe pas. Oh, il y avait pensé à l'ex-femme. C'était obligé qu'elle vienne un jour foutre la merde entre eux. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait comme ça.

Parce-qu'elle était morte cette cruche. Et puis son nouveau mari aussi. Accident de voiture, vous savez ? Ça pardonne pas ça. Mais voilà, dans la voiture, il y avait aussi une petite fille. Une enfant, vous savez ? Son enfant, à lui. Grace.

Alors ses yeux pâles s'étaient éteints, alors ses petits bras s'étaient tordus, alors le sang avait tâché sa jolie jupe plissée. Ce même sang qui éclaboussait le regard de son père maintenant.

Oh oui, Stan conduisait saoul, Rachel n'avait pas voulu prendre le volant. Oh, il aurait tellement aimé les traîner en justice. Mais ils sont morts, vous savez ? Et puis sa fille aussi elle est morte. Oui Danny, elle est morte ta fille, tu sais ?

Alors oui, leur histoire elle était belle. Elle avait bien commencé, bien continué. Elle n'était pas encore finie. Mais voilà, y'avait un truc de cassé maintenant. Un petit rien, un tout petit bout de quelque-chose.

Mais Steve, il va le réparer ce petit bout de rien. Il va en faire un monument sur lequel tu pourra te rappeler comment elle souriait ta fille. Et vous vous aimerez encore plus, vous verrez. Parce-que c'est ça l'amour, vous savez ?

* * *

Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, c'est mon premier post sur ce fandom, puis les séries télé c'est pas trop mon truc d'habitude, hein, mais j'adore vraiment trop ce couple donc je me lance. J'ai raison, hein ?

Laissez votre avis, il m'est très important pour écrire la suite. Ce sera une happy-end pour ceux qui se posent la question, hein.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. L'appel

L'appel, ils l'avaient reçu à seize heures douze, au bureau. Une enquête et puis un dealer et trois tasses de café. Rajoutez donc deux amis hawaïens et un écran tactile, oui, voila, c'est bien. L'appel, il avait résonné dans la pièce, surprenant tous ses occupants. Alors il avait décroché, Danny. Puis il avait lâché son portable et il était tombé Danny.

Oui, juste tombé. Comme ça, d'un coup, face contre terre, les deux yeux dans la mort et la réalité en pleine gueule. Steve, il l'avait rattrapé. Soutenu, relevé, aimé, encore, alors qu'il ne savait pas. Qu'il ne savait rien. Ça ne tarderait pas.

Danny, il s'était assit à même le sol. Alors, forcément, Steve aussi. Et puis Kono et Chin, parce qu'eux aussi s'inquiétaient. C'est normal, ça, non ? Danny, il avait levé ses grands yeux aux reflets de mort. Il avait regardé Steve, puis Chin, puis Kono. Avant de revenir sur Steve, où son regard s'était fixé. Aide-moi, qu'ils disaient ses yeux. Aimes-moi, qu'ils disaient ses gestes.

Alors Steve, avec un frôlement et une tasse de café, il l'avait aimé. Alors Danny, les yeux dans les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait raconté.

Que Stan était saoul, que Rachel lui avait quand même fait confiance pour prendre le volant, saoule elle aussi. Que Stan, il avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture. Un virage plus tard, ils étaient en bas d'un ravin, la voiture en train de brûler. Et dans les yeux de Danny retentissaient les hurlements de sa fille alors que les trois corps dans la voiture étaient emprisonnés. Ils avaient été brûlés vivants, vous savez ?

Steve, il avait détourné le regard. Kono, elle avait pleuré. Chin, il avait baissé la tête. Et tous les trois, ils avaient relevé Danny. Parce qu'il avait un corps à aller reconnaître, un, non, trois enterrements à préparer. Parce que si Danny ne se relevait pas, là, tout de suite, il ne se relèverait jamais.

Lentement, ils étaient sortis du QG. Ils avaient prit la même voiture, ensemble, parce que tous les quatre n'étaient plus qu'une seule douleur et une seule peine. Avec Danny comme noyau.

Puis ils étaient arrivé à l'hôpital. Bonjour, Steve McGarett, accident de voiture, trois morts, Grace Williams, morgue, merci, au revoir.

Ils avaient pénétré cette pièce aux lumières blanches et au sol glacé. Elle avait tiré trois tiroirs, la dame blonde à la blouse blanche. Danny, il s'était figé trois fois. La première de haine, la seconde de dégoût et la troisième d'une brûlante et destructive horreur.

Stan ? Il était tout noir, tout craquelé. Comme la pizza qu'on oublie au four, vous savez ? Mais Danny, il pouvait pas oublier ce nez aquilin et cette mâchoire prognathe. C'est lui ? Oui madame, c'est Stan. Toutes mes condoléances. Rire sardonique. Quelles condoléances ?

Rachel ? Ses cheveux s'étaient incrustés dans la peau fondue de son visage. Mais elle avait toujours ce papillon tatoué entre les deux omoplates. Oui, c'est elle. Votre ex-femme ? Ex- quoi ? Connais pas, désolé.

Et puis la dame elle avait tiré le troisième tiroir et là Danny, il avait détourné les yeux, les joues baignées de larmes. Parce que ce petit corps calciné et désarticulé, c'est pas Grace. Hein ? Ça peut pas être elle. Pas comme ça, pas ici, allongée là, fixant le ciel inexistant de ses yeux vides. Ses petites prunelles épargnées par l'accident, ultimes témoins du drame qui avait détruit trois, non, quatre vies.

Alors Danny, il a levée une main tremblotante vers les paupières de Grace et il a cachées les prunelles. Parce que sinon, la petite, elle ne le quittera pas des yeux. Et il ne pourra jamais s'en aller. C'est votre fille ? Il a pas répondu Danny. Il a eu un sourire doux et il s'est détourné. Il a marché lentement vers la sortie sans rien dire, suivit précipitamment de ses amis. Il a tenu bon, la tête droite, le pas assuré, le visage impassible. Il a salué Chin, embrassé Kono, entraîné Steve par la main. Il a simplement attendu d'être dans la voiture pour s'effondrer et pleurer.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! Cette fanfiction n'étant qu'un bonus pour moi qui avait envi d'écrire un peu de McDanno, tous les chapitres feront cette taille là, rallongeant du même coup la fanfiction.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
